Sensei! I choose you!
by artaleboo
Summary: This story takes place right after Shishio declares his love for Sazume, and Sazume confesses that she still loves him too.


**_*YAYY 1st Fanfic*_**

**_So I decided to do this 'cuz when I finished HNR… Well lets just say I wasn't pleased with the ending. _**

**_My reaction:_**

**_wha...what….WHAT?_**

**_*tosses keyboard, knocks down the door and storms out_**

**_(As you guys can probably guess.. I was rooting for SENSEI)_**

**_Sigh.. poor sensei_**

* * *

><p>The air grew still, as Satsuki waited for Suzume's reply, after finally declaring his love for his beloved student.<p>

"I love you too... sensei," replied Suzume in a hoarse whisper. Not daring to look at him, knowing her face has turned a dark shade of red.

Satsuki's eyes widened, his heart pounded fast and heavy against his chest, as if wanting to break out of his rib cage.

_Did chun-chun really just say that_?

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Could you repeat that please?" asked Shitoshi, rubbing the back of his neck. Slowly what crept onto his face was that goofy smile of his, which Suzume always loved.

Chun-chun's head snapped up immediately, sensing she had just been teased.

Suddenly, Suzume playfully shoved Satsuki, but Satsuki was stronger, and he held onto her wrists with a tight grip. After a few seconds passed, Satsuki realized he might be hurting her, and he slowly let go. Only, Chun-chun didn't retract her hands and they found a place on his chest.

The two of them were now inches apart from each other... their lips were so close to touching.

Mustering up all of her courage, she declared those delicate yet powerful words again.

"I..I love...you too"

Truthfully, Satsuki couldn't have been happier in his entire life.

His grin widened, and at that moment, his smile alone could've illuminated the entire night sky for countless days.

Then, Satsuki's face turned serious, but his emerald eyes melted with warmth, love and compassion. His conveyed feelings, if possible, made her love him even a bit more, than what she would've previously thought possible.

"I truly am sorry for everything I've done, but I'm changing, slowly but surely, and I'm changing for you. I know I'm not perfect, and I'll try my best not to hurt you, but if I ever do, tell me, alright?"

A flood of tears streaked down her beautiful face. And Satsuki pulled Suzume into his long arms, gently stroking her silky black hair and uttering gentle words.

_But... this time the tears were different. They were tears of joy._

And for the very first time, Suzume felt the thick fog within her dissipate, revealing the clarity she had longed for so long.

The door burst opened, startling Suzume and Satsuki, who pulled away from each other with lightning speed. There, standing in the doorway, were Tsubomi and Yukichi. Though the two of them had conflicting facial expressions, they both shared the same amount surprise on their faces.

"Finally did it eh Satsuki? And here I was wondering if I wasted my 10 bucks on those aquarium tickets I gave you." Exclaiming Tsubomi who was grinning like a fool.

Yukichi exchanged glances between Satsuki and Suzume.

"Suzume... Is this truly what, or should I say _whom_ you want?" asked Yukichi whose face was grim and taunt.

Chun-chun slowly nodded her head "Yes, uncle. I love Sens...Satsuki. I know you're worried about my future, but he is the man I've fallen in love with, and I won't let _anyone_ change that. "

Yukichi still didn't waver, continuing to stare at the pair.

"Uncle! We'll figure something out that won't make me compromise my so-called promising life, alright?" added Suzume, with a slight touch of sarcasm.

After glaring at them for a little longer, he decided his verdict.

Sazume's uncle threw his hands in the air, signaling his defeat and he let out a big sigh. "Ah! fine, but Satsuki, we're going to have to go have a _nice little chat_ once everything is settled."

Satsuki returned a look of utter horror, but as he felt Sazume place her delicate hand over his, he truly believed that everything would work out somehow, as long as she was by his side.


End file.
